1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a camera device and an identity recognition method utilizing the camera device.
2. Description of Related Art
A light detection and ranging (LIDAR) system is an optical sensing system usually used to collect topographic data. For example, the system is widely used by the national oceanic and atmospheric administration (NOAA) and national aeronautics and space administration (NASA) scientists to document topographic changes along shorelines. In general, a LIDAR system is capable of emitting laser light at a rate of 7,000 to 8,000 pulses per second, to have a scanning measurement with a high precision. The LIDAR system depends on the known light speed, proximately 0.3 meters per nanosecond. Using this constant, a returning light photon has traveled to and from an object can be calculated.
A common camera device is frequently utilized to conduct facial recognition for security purposes. However, the common camera device takes the face recognition via analyzing a two-dimensional image of a person's face, therefore, the accuracy of a recognition result relies upon the capturing environment. The common camera device also cannot tell whether the two-dimensional image for recognition is captured from an actual person or a picture of the person, thus raising a question of reliability for such recognition. The present disclosure tries to combine the LIDAR system with a camera device to solve the shortfalls of the current art.